


Огородник

by Mr_Sandwave, ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Prime_Universe)



Series: FB 2019: Star Trek Discovery Мини от G до PG-13 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sandwave/pseuds/Mr_Sandwave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Prime_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: У Пола Стамеца есть довольно опасный питомец.





	Огородник

— Вы-ыжил! — скалится Рино и поворачивается к Хью. — Я нисколько не сомневалась в тебе, док.

Рино откладывает инструменты и хлопает Пола по плечу. Ему больно, хоть это и здоровое плечо, он морщится, давит в себе вскрик: ещё не хватало, чтоб Хью снова запер его в лазарете. Там полно тех, кому больше требуется внимание врача. Поллард подтвердила: Пол отправил Хью за какой-то мелочью, а сам пристал к главе медотсека. Поллард, зная, каким вредным может стать Пол Стамец, когда это в его интересах, тщательно обследовала и дала добро на выписку. Хью, конечно, всё понял, но с выпиской Пола перестал проводить по три смены на работе.

— Не дождётесь, — хрипит Пол. — Свой корабль я вам не отдам.

— Да больно мне нужна твоя делянка, — радостно фырчит Рино. — Я ж инженер, а не огородник.

— Не называй меня так, — просит Пол. 

— Ой, простите-помогите, какая цаца, у самого гектар грибов, а… 

— Коммандер Рино… — начинает Пол. 

— Ну не гектар, — отмахивается она. — А сколько, кстати? 

Пол уже знает, что это манера общения такая, а не желание уязвить, но ему ещё кажется, что Джетт Рино не чувствует, когда нужно остановиться. И не потому, что чуткости нет, а потому, что её гложет что-то похуже армиллярии, отнимая все ресурсы, не занятые работой. 

Пол садится за своё рабочее место, тяжело опирается здоровой рукой о консоль. 

— Восемнадцать соток, это не считая второго яруса и спорового хранилища. 

— Ты занимаешь территорию целого варп-ядра! — восхищается Рино. 

— А вот и меньше! — подхватывает её игру Пол. — Вы не учли машинерию третьего уровня.

— Да кому она нужна, — пожимает плечами Рино, — там лишь кожухи да охладительные решётки, которые давно выведены из эксплуатации. 

— А вот и нет! — улыбается Пол. — Учите матчасть: на Дискавери там проходят участки труб Джеффри, а решётки убраны за ненадобностью. И тот участок по документам считается территорией варп-ядра.

Рино смеётся, и морщинки разбегаются от её глаз.

Пол неспешно отворачивается к своей консоли. Ему тяжело смотреть в глаза той, которая оказалась мудрее их обоих. Хью рассказал Полу о личной потере главного инженера «Гайаваты», и своя боль всё ещё глухо ворочается где-то в сердце — вот же глупая мышца! — и напоминает о себе острым уколом.

— Мистер Стамец!

Тилли, как всегда, вовремя. И в этот раз Пол испытывает исключительное облегчение.

— Только не обнимать! — он выставляет руки перед собой. — Я ещё не настолько здоров, чтобы выдержать твой энтузиазм.

— Так рада, я так рада, мистер Стамец, что вы поправились, но ведь иначе и быть не могло! Доктор Калбер от вас ни на шаг не отходил!

— Тилли… — голос Хью звучит укоризненно, однако он улыбается.

И чёрт бы побрал все вселенные разом, как же он соскучился по этой улыбке!

— А то я не чувствовал, что не отходил, — ворчит Стамец. — По цвету синяков под глазами было видно.

— Ты не мог видеть моих синяков, — отшучивается Хью, — я же смуглый! И ты был в коме.

Пол косится на Хью. Они ещё не говорили толком о произошедшем, словно решили оставить на будущее и начать с того момента, где их прервал Вок. Однажды Хью расскажет ему всё, что чувствовал в момент и после возвращения «с того света», он обещал. Пол не спрашивает, не давит, он помнит свой испуг, когда Хью швырнул поднос через всю каюту. Только тогда он ощущает в себе сомнение, а тот ли самый человек вернулся из мицелиевой сети? Его ли Хью это? Он испугался. Но не агрессии, а отчаяния в голосе Хью и отступился, намеренно отогнав от себя, пресекая потом все попытки сблизиться.

Время. Не властное больше над Полом, оно так нужно было им обоим, чтобы либо расстаться навсегда, либо стать друг другу ближе и роднее, как никто и никогда.

— Идёмте, — встряхивается Пол, выныривая из мыслей. — Расскажу, отчего я не люблю, когда меня зовут «огородником».

Пол, кряхтя и морщась, встаёт. Хью кидается помочь, но Пол отстраняет его и ведёт всех ко входу в споровый лес. Они спускаются по грохочущим под их ногами ступенькам и следуют за Полом по узким тропинкам между прототакситами.

— Вот… — Пол, раздвинув молодую поросль талломов прототаксит, показывает на мощное растение с коротким стволом, усаженным мечевидными полосатыми листьями с острым, похожим на пилу, краем. Бледно-сиреневые цветы покачиваются на тонких стебельках и пушатся волосками тычинок.

Рино, явно узнав растение, хохочет.

— А ты с сюрпризами, огородничек.

— Пол? Горганзею пурпурную нельзя…

— А то я не знаю, Хью, — отмахивается Пол здоровой рукой и отводит в сторону ласково ткнувшийся в ладонь фосфоресцирующий бутон. — Она внесена в корабельное имущество как потенциально опасный предмет, временно изъятый у частного лица. Лорка знал, но ему было всё равно, а капитана Пайка удовлетворила моя расписка, приложенная к акту изъятия, что я обязуюсь лишь ухаживать за ней. Она из семян той, университетской горганзеи, которую я вырастил на спор. Я же пропадал в своих теплицах при университете. У меня была достойная коллекция.

— Интересные у тебя были приятели, — замечает Рино.

— Очень, — кивает Пол. — Они меня «огородником» и окрестили, на первом курсе, сначала обидеть хотели, а когда я сказал, что смогу вырастить всё что угодно, притащили семена горганзеи. Думали, я либо сам отравлюсь в процессе выращивания, либо кого-нибудь отравлю.

— Куда смотрел ваш декан?

— Хью, профессор Сычинский сам вокруг ростка скакал и предлагал мне продолжать эксперимент и писать статью о методах выращивания. Я отказался. Тилли, не трогай!

Тилли отдёргивает руку от листка.

— Те-ехника безопа-асности гласи-ит… — Стамец задирает бровь и ждёт.

— Что жи-изнь лаборато-орной кры-ысы может быть вы-ыкуплена лишь осторо-ожностью и подозри-ительностью са-амой кры-ысы! — бодро рапортует Тилли, подхватывая старую шутку и говор пантеры Багиры из переснятого накануне войны мультфильма про Маугли.

Пол достаёт из падда стилус и дотрагивается до листа горганзеи.

— Видишь сок? — спрашивает он у Тилли.

— Да.

— Дай посмотреть, — влезает с другой стороны Рино.

Мутная желтоватая капелька падает в субстрат с кончика стилуса.

— Стрекательные клетки горганзеи тонкие и длинные, они похожи на ампулы и сосредоточены на выступающих частях листа, которые мы принимаем за колючки. На самом деле они совсем не острые. Верхняя часть клетки выступает над поверхностью листа, в ней много солей кремния, что придаёт ей хрупкость. Она ломается при прикосновении и выделяет едкий, жгучий сок с огромной концентрацией гистамина. Отёки, сгущение крови, спазм гладких мышц, в том числе в бронхах, выброс адреналина и учащение сердцебиения — это неполный список действия гистамина, так что думайте сами. Одной горганзеи, даже нескольких её листков, хватит на взрослого человека.

— Но вы же дотрагивались до цветка! — напоминает возмущённо Тилли и нервно заправляет в причёску упавшую на глаза рыжую кудряшку.

— В нём нет стрекательных клеток. Наоборот, цветок съедобен, а семена растения, пропущенные через кишечник, обладают лучшей всхожестью, чем обычные.

— Пол, только не говори, что…

— Нет, Хью, — веселится Стамец, — я обработал семена растворами щелочей и кислот в нужных концентрациях и ферментами. Есть схожая методика для горганзеи маловорсинковой, она сработала и для пурпурной.

— Огородничек, — повторяется Рино. — Нет чтоб что-то полезное растить, он выращивает яды про запас. Неправильное применение вызывает повреждения, — Рино рассматривает растение, стараясь не касаться листьев.

— А при правильном, — отвечает Пол, — снимает спастические боли при менструации, действует как сосудосуживающее. Препараты «Горгавит» и «Спазманея» созданы на основе исследований сока этого растения.

— Слышишь, Калбер, да он влюблён, — Рино подмигивает доктору.

— В науку и работу? Знаю, я лишь следующий в списке, — вздыхает Хью.

Пол чувствует, как краснеет.

— Да ничего подобного!.. — начинает он.

— Хм-м, а ведь вы в разво-оде, — тянет Рино, глядя на них.

— Да, — резко кивает Стамец. — Хью восстановлен в гражданских правах и как профессионал правом капитана, но наш брак всё-таки расторгнут. Что?

Тилли хлопает в ладоши и подпрыгивает на месте. Она смеётся так радостно, что у Стамеца закрадываются подозрение, что она что-то знает.

— Так надо это исправить, — улыбается Хью. — Пол Стамец, ты выйдешь за меня замуж?


End file.
